


Two a.m.

by Sidders



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: Prompt: ruby’s first moving in with christina/william and shes just trying to make the house more homey and put dinner on the table dammit but christina is an evil witch stirring her cauldron till 2AM.
Relationships: Christina Braithwhite/Ruby Baptiste, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	Two a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> A much shorter one this time. Loosely inspired by the promo pics for the finale with a dash of "they're actually affectionate in their own bodies" because come on, HBO, give us a little something to work with here.

Squinting through the darkness that fills the bedroom, Ruby can just about read the clock on the nightstand, reading a little after two in the morning. The other side of the bed is just as cold and empty as it was when Ruby fell asleep, and she forces herself out of bed, slips a robe over her nightdress and mentally prepares herself for the possibility of having to carry Christina out of the basement just so she’ll get some damn sleep.

It’s easy for Christina to get lost in her work, she knows. When she’s not doing whatever it is that she does around town all day as William, when she’s not with Ruby, she is, more often than not, shut away in the basement - and if she gets too into her work, too buried in a dusty old book, she can spend hours down there without even realising it.

Ruby grabs a cardigan of Christina’s on the way - the long black one that she always says looks more like a witch’s cloak than anything else - on her way downstairs, well aware of how cold it gets down there at night, and finds the door to the basement unlocked, unneeded proof that Christina is still down there.

She finds her in the far corner of the room. Christina’s sitting at the drafting table, uncharacteristically slumped over with her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. She’s also half asleep, Ruby realises, seemingly not aware that she is no longer alone until Ruby speaks.

“Good thing you’re invulnerable,” she says and Christina jumps, though whether it’s because of Ruby’s voice or her unexpected proximity, Ruby isn’t sure. “Otherwise I’d be worried about you freezing to death down here.”

Ruby drapes the cardigan over Christina’s shoulders and Christina leans back into her touch, even as she says, “It’s not that cold.” Ruby just hums and peers over her shoulder.

“What are you working on?”

“I had the negatives your sister gave me developed.”

“Ah.” Ruby looks at the photos scattered over the table, then the notebook filled with Christina’s own handwriting. “Figured it had to be something important for you to miss dinner.”

There’s no malice in her words, in fact she’s teasing a little, but Christina still grasps at the watch on her own wrist, her eyes widening slightly when she sees the time. “Ruby-”

“It’s fine.”

“No.” Shaking her head, Christina turns on the stool to face Ruby, her hands instinctively coming to rest on Ruby’s hips. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I-”

“Become so fixated on something, you forget the rest of the world exists?” She suggests. Christina’s expression grows somewhat sheepish.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“You can make it up to me right now,” Ruby says and Christina looks at her curiously. “You can come up to bed.”

“I will, I just have a little more-” Christina begins, only to be cut off.

“Don’t make me carry you up those stairs.” She almost laughs until she sees the deadly serious look in Ruby’s eyes. “You’re scrawny enough that I could probably do it.”

Christina arches an eyebrow almost challengingly, as though she would love nothing more than to see Ruby try to carry her all the way up to bed. It’s ruined when whatever she’s about to say is interrupted by a yawn that she isn’t quick enough to cover up and Ruby laughs, backing up a little so Christina can stand.

“That’s what I thought. Come on.”

Ruby holds out her hand and Christina takes it with her own and slides off of her seat - though it may be more to do with Christina always being quick to accept whatever physical contact Ruby offers her than her actual willingness to stop working and get some sleep.

They just get out of the basement when Christina stops suddenly and Ruby catches her glancing toward the kitchen. 

“There’s plenty for you to have tomorrow,” she says, chuckling at the pleased look Christina gives her. “Now come on,” Ruby tugs on her hand again. “Let’s get your ass in bed before the sun comes up.”


End file.
